


Альтернативная терапия

by snusmoomrik, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusmoomrik/pseuds/snusmoomrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: У Дженсена возникает проблема весьма деликатного свойства. Джаред помогает ему разрешить её
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635235
Kudos: 13





	Альтернативная терапия

**Author's Note:**

> Немного мягких кинков, незащищённый секс, камплей

— Вы абсолютно здоровы, мистер Эклз, — сказал доктор Морган. — Все анализы в пределах нормы, физические показатели на высоте. Но…

— Вот именно — «но»! — не выдержав, перебил его Дженсен.

Впрочем, это было исключительно от отчаяния и усталости, поэтому он тут же попросил прощения:

— Извините меня, пожалуйста, док. Но вы ведь понимаете…

— Понимаю, — теперь мягко перебил его Морган, ободряюще улыбаясь, — именно об этом «но» мы сейчас и поговорим.

В клинику Джеффри Дина Моргана Дженсен попал по рекомендации. Он пытался убедить себя, что с ним всё в полном порядке, но когда _это_ произошло четвёртый раз подряд, Дженсен понял, что от проблемы не отвертеться. Он никогда не сталкивался с подобным прежде, и в двадцать восемь лет несерьёзно было делать скидки на возраст. Но так или иначе, четвёртое подряд необременительное знакомство в ночном клубе, которое предположительно должно было перетечь в приятную ночь с возможным повторением или без оного, закончилось полным провалом. У Дженсена не было и намёка на эрекцию. Пожалуй, он был даже не против побыть снизу, но без должного возбуждения член в заднице причинял дискомфорт, а не дарил удовольствие. Алкоголь делу не помогал. Словом, Дженсен злился и огорчался, но понимал, что придётся раньше или позже сдаваться врачам. 

Доктор Морган ему понравился. Он был внимательным и приятным в общении и, видимо, очень хорошим специалистом. Но причину недуга Дженсена определить так и не смог. И сейчас, когда все обследования и аппаратные процедуры были позади, Морган предложил нечто другое.

— Судя по всему, Дженсен, — сказал он, — ваша проблема носит исключительно психологический характер.

Дженсен поморщился, но возражать не стал.

— Поэтому, — продолжил Морган, — если вы не против, мы с вами можем попробовать альтернативную терапию.

Дженсен приподнял брови.

— О, — рассмеялся Морган, — ничего противозаконного! У меня есть несколько сотрудников, практикующих комплексную терапию, — они определяют, какой вид воздействия вам больше подходит, и работают с этим. Разумеется с вашего полного согласия. До достижения результата или… — Морган виновато развёл руками.

В конце концов, Дженсен ничего не терял. Его медицинская страховка покрывала эти расходы, да и отказаться можно было в любой момент.

У нужной двери Дженсен появился на десять минут раньше назначенного. Вернее, он уже с полчаса ошивался в маленькой кофейне напротив клиники. Заплатил за кофе, который пить не стал, и в конце концов пришёл в клинику слишком рано. Постоял несколько секунд у двери кабинета и решил, что всё же посидит в холле, а потом вернётся в положенное время. Но сделать ему это не удалось — дверь открылась и его с порога ослепило чьей-то улыбкой:

— Вы ведь мистер Эклз, так? Хорошо, что вы пришли раньше! Иначе я прямо сейчас пошёл бы высматривать вас у входа. Меня зовут Джаред.

Дженсен, слегка сбитый с толку, пожал протянутую руку и позволил увлечь себя в кабинет под непрерывный поток слов. Похоже, рот у парня не закрывался.

Но Дженсену, к его собственному удивлению, это не помешало — видимо, Джаред нервничал не меньше, чем он сам, и всем своим видом, да и поведением, внушал безусловную симпатию.

С формальностями покончили быстро. Относительно быстро — анкета была длинной, а Дженсен отлично усвоил жизненное правило — никогда не подписывать документы, не читая. Тем более там было множество пунктов, каждый из которых Дженсен должен был подтвердить или отвергнуть отдельно, и Джаред его в этом полностью поддержал. По сути, всё было просто — Дженсен соглашался на проведение определённых процедур и действий, но и оставлял за собой право отказаться от них в любой момент и на любой стадии. Очень важным пунктом, слегка смутившим Дженсена, был пункт о том, что пациент и терапевт обязательно должны ознакомиться с результатами анализов друг друга.

— Мы ведь прикасаемся друг к другу, — невинно пояснил Джаред, — кроме того, множество инфекций передаются просто воздушно-капельным путём, да вам это прекрасно известно и без меня. Но… мы, конечно же, можем ограничить физический контакт или полностью отказаться от него, только в этом случае я не гарантирую эффективность терапии.

— Всё в порядке, — улыбнулся Дженсен, подписывая документ, — я ни от чего не отказываюсь.

— Вот и отлично! — просиял Джаред, убирая подписанные документы в папку.

Первый сеанс по обоюдному согласию решили сделать ознакомительным. Для удобства общения Джаред и Дженсен сразу же перешли на «ты», и Дженсен не испытал никакого дискомфорта. Впрочем, Джаред не мог не понравиться — он был энергичен, очень молод, внимателен и, что греха таить, чертовски симпатичен. Даже красив, но Дженсен не стал развивать эту мысль. Тем более Джаред едва ли не с первой минуты смотрел на него именно с тем выражением лица, с которым парни обычно задавали вопрос вроде: «Не выпьешь ли со мной после работы?» Словом, Дженсен немного колебался, но, пожалуй, лишь немного. Да и общаться с Джаредом было просто приятно.

На втором сеансе Джаред открыл заднюю дверь в кабинете и жестом предложил Дженсену войти. Он вошёл с лёгкой опаской, но Джаред всё так же стоял у открытой двери, позволяя сделать любой выбор, и сомнения его оставили. За дверью располагалась маленькая комната, оборудованная для терапевтических сеансов — одна стена была полностью зеркальной, перед ней стояли большой пуф и стандартная кушетка чуть поодаль, а пол устилал мягкий ковёр. Вторую часть занимал туалет за перегородкой, раздевалка и небольшая ванна, отделённая от основного пространства лишь водонепроницаемой занавеской. В воздухе угадывался лёгкий аромат лимонного мыла и ещё чего-то сложноуловимого.

Дженсен прошёл внутрь, ободряемый улыбкой Джареда, и тот закрыл за ними дверь.

— Теперь вот что, — сказал Джаред серьёзно, — ты должен мне доверять. Я не буду просить ни о чём, что может пойти тебе во вред, но ты, как мы договорились, всегда можешь отказаться от чего угодно. Поэтому если…

— Я ведь вошёл в твою пыточную, — перебил его Дженсен, пожав плечами, — значит, так или иначе готов к твоим… процедурам.

— Но я не мог не предупредить лишний раз, — улыбнулся Джаред.

— Так что показывай свои орудия пыток, — осклабился Дженсен, неожиданно развеселившись.

Никаких орудий пыток, разумеется, в комнате не оказалось — если не считать нескольких ручных массажёров и предметов гигиены, аккуратно разложенных на широкой кафельной полке позади ванны.

— Спешить не будем, — продолжил Джаред, словно не заметив ехидства Дженсена, — поэтому сегодня попробуем просто понять, насколько у нас получится сработаться. 

Дженсен осторожно кивнул.

— Тогда, — продолжил Джаред, — сними, пожалуйста, пиджак и рубашку и надень одноразовую. Можешь снять и брюки для большего комфорта, но я не настаиваю.

Брюки Дженсен снимать не стал. Разделся за перегородкой, накинул на плечи одноразовую рубаху, тонкую и скроенную как пончо — прямоугольник из спанбонда с широко прорезанным воротом и двумя застёжками по бокам. Ополоснул руки и лицо под краном, провёл по волосам и вышел из раздевалки. Что именно Джаред собирается с ним делать, Дженсен спрашивать не стал, хотя было очень любопытно. Но этот вопрос, как и все остальные, тут же вылетел из головы — пока Дженсен переодевался в условном укрытии, Джаред сделал то же самое прямо в комнате, не заботясь о приличиях — сбросил на кушетку халат и футболку, оставшись лишь в белых форменных штанах, и теперь раскрывал такой же пакет с одноразовой рубашкой, который несколько минут назад вручил Дженсену. Дженсен почувствовал лёгкий прилив крови к щекам, но не отказал себе в удовольствии окинуть взглядом обнажённого до пояса Джареда — парень был очень хорош. В одежде он казался слишком худощавым, но теперь можно было оценить его гладкую смуглую кожу, выпуклую грудь и широкие плечи. Джаред улыбнулся, накидывая через голову рубашку, и улыбка полностью сгладила едва наметившуюся неловкость.

— Присаживайся, пожалуйста, — Джаред жестом указал на пуф. 

Дженсен подошёл и присел на самый край, но Джаред всё с той же улыбкой отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет, Дженсен. Садись как следует, лицом к зеркалу.

Дженсену оставалось только подчиниться.

Джаред удовлетворённо кивнул, отошёл к ванне и взял с бортика небольшой пластиковый флакон.

— Вот, — показал он Дженсену, вернувшись, — массажное масло. Гипоаллергенное, без запаха, легко смывается обычным мылом или гелем для душа. Не возражаешь?

Дженсен, разумеется, не возражал. 

— Физический контакт, — негромко сказал Джаред, наливая на ладонь немного масла из флакона, — очень хороший способ узнать друг друга достаточно быстро. Можно сразу многое понять. Например, — Джаред растёр масло между пальцев и подошёл к Дженсену сзади, — насколько близко ты готов пустить человека в зону комфорта.

Дженсен смотрел в зеркало, словно перед ним разворачивался фильм или мини-спектакль. Джаред подошёл к нему совсем близко, так, что Дженсен почувствовал спиной тепло его тела. Достаточно было сдвинуться на сантиметр — и Дженсен ощутил бы его. Джаред мягко опустил руки на его плечи, и Дженсен слегка вздрогнул — он оказался не готов, словно происходившее в зеркале не имело никакого отношения к реальности. Но тёплые пальцы, скользкие от масла, чуть сжали голые плечи, и Дженсен ответил на вопросительный взгляд Джареда в зеркале. Получив согласие, тот медленно повёл руками вниз, сжимая предплечья.

— Расслабься, Дженсен, — сказал Джаред. — Можешь закрыть глаза, если есть желание. Расскажи мне, чего ты ждёшь от наших сеансов? Считай, что не беседовал с Морганом и не отвечал на вопросы анкеты. Просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Возможно, голос Джареда как-то воздействовал на него, возможно — общая обстановка и сжимающие его тёплые руки, но Дженсен сказал неожиданно для самого себя:

— Хочу… тепла. Такого, знаешь… — Дженсен запнулся в поисках слова, — когда можно всё и ничего не нужно объяснять. И когда… когда это нужно…

— Не только тебе, да? — закончил за него Джаред.

Дженсен ощутил вдруг, что почти лежит затылком на его твёрдом животе. Он спохватился было, но Джаред удержал:

— Всё хорошо. Мы попробуем сделать всё вместе. Главное — позволь себе это. И мне кажется, ты останешься доволен результатом.

Всё складывалось неплохо — по весьма скромной оценке Дженсена. Перед вторым сеансом он разделся сам, пока Джаред делал пометки в его анкете. После первого сеанса у Дженсена осталось приятное чувство — Джаред мягко массировал его руки и предплечья, задавал наводящие вопросы, и в самом конце Дженсену не просто не хотелось уходить — он расслабился и успокоился настолько, что готов был устроиться подремать часик-другой тут же, на мягком пушистом ковре. Желательно с тёплым, как печка, Джаредом под боком. Его даже не смутили эти мысли. Он принял душ — отдельной душевой кабинки здесь не было, и пришлось забираться в ванну, и масло, которым были измазаны руки, плечи, шея и даже волосы на затылке, на самом деле легко смывалось обычным гелем для душа. Так что когда Дженсен, чистый, благодушный и расслабленный, пожимал на прощание руку Джареду, успевшему привести себя в порядок где-то в другом месте, его улыбка была совершенно искренней. Как и желание продолжать терапию.

На втором сеансе Джаред предложил Дженсену не надевать одноразовую рубашку — в ней не было никакой необходимости, тем более она всё равно будет безнадёжно испорчена массажным маслом. Сначала Дженсен слегка смутился, когда руки Джареда прошлись по его груди, оставляя её скользкой от масла, но мягкие, убаюкивающие, расслабляющие прикосновения были так приятны, что смущение выветрилось в первые несколько минут. В этот раз они почти не говорили, Джаред уделил всё время расслабляющему массажу, и разомлевший Дженсен, кроме умиротворения, почувствовал лёгкое, приятное возбуждение, тянущее чувство внизу живота. Оно не оставило по себе тяжести — Джаред отлично знал, что делает.  
Словом, всё шло отлично. Доверие между ними сложилось само собой, и Дженсен чувствовал, что «отогревается» — для него самого осталось загадкой это маленькое откровение на самом первом сеансе. Видимо, причиной на самом деле были депрессия и усталость, как и предположил Морган сразу. Теперь Дженсен оценил не только его компетентность, но и умение подбирать специалистов. За время, проведенное в кабинете Джареда, Дженсен много раз испытал приятное чувство покалывания и возбуждения, но устойчивого результата пока не было. Он подозревал, что всё вполне могло измениться в лучшую сторону достаточно быстро, если бы Джаред предпринял более решительные действия. Да. Джаред ему очень нравился. Дженсен даже попробовал бы пригласить его на свидание, но пока что колебался из этических соображений. И поэтому, когда Джаред предложил ему попробовать нечто более интимное, а следовательно, более эффективное, Дженсен лишь проворчал:

— Давно мог бы перестать осторожничать!

Джаред рассмеялся:

— Ты совсем перестал меня стесняться.

Дженсен собрался в защиту сказать какую-то колкость, но Джаред вовсе не нападал:

— Мы ведь этого и добивались, помнишь? Так что давай-ка ты забирайся в ванну — попробуем водный массаж.

Дженсен быстро разделся до трусов и перешагнул через бортик. Джаред легко прошёлся взглядом по нему — видимо, оценивал степень готовности, и тоже быстро сбросил халат, штаны и футболку, оставшись в трусах. Он присел на бортик и похлопал рукой рядом с собой, призывая Дженсена сделать то же самое. 

— Давай руки, — сказал он, наливая на ладони массажное масло.

Дженсен послушно вытянул руки перед собой, но Джаред вдруг соскользнул с бортика на дно ванны и сел перед ним, глядя снизу вверх. И только тогда взял его за руки скользкими от масла руками. 

Сначала он массировал Дженсену кисти рук, потом принялся растирать запястья и предплечья. Дженсену нравилось ощущать длинные сильные пальцы Джареда, это действительно было очень интимно — сосредоточиться на том, как тепло зарождается в самых кончиках пальцев и медленно прокатывается по всему телу, как разгорается, покалывает внизу живота и вдруг охватывает томительным чувством полувставший член. Дженсен заёрзал, попытался дышать медленно и спокойно, но у него ничего не получилось. Джаред, конечно же, всё заметил. Слегка усмехнулся, отметив взглядом растущую эрекцию (сложно было не заметить, упираясь взглядом в пах), и взял обеими руками левую руку Дженсена.

— Смотри, — сказал он, надавливая большим пальцем на середину ладони, — это точка огня. Она разогревает тебя, заставляет твою энергию циркулировать быстрее и сильнее. 

Дженсен только промычал в ответ что-то невнятное. Потому что Джаред взялся массировать его правую руку, точно так же надавливая на середину ладони, и член у Дженсена полноценно встал. Это было так хорошо, что Дженсен закрыл глаза, переживая приятное чувство, и не сразу понял, что Джаред больше не держит его за руки. Дженсен разочарованно вздохнул, без особой охоты открывая глаза, и сразу же наткнулся на серьёзный взгляд Джареда.

— Отличный результат, — сказал он мягко, — но сам понимаешь, этого недостаточно. Прими прохладный душ, и на сегодня мы закончим. И… пожалуйста, постарайся не…

— Я не маленький, — огрызнулся Дженсен, чувствуя себя жестоко обманутым, — дрочить не собираюсь.

Джаред вздохнул, но не сказал ничего. Дженсену показалось, что он выглядит слегка виноватым. Но это было основным условием, оговоренным сразу же — если они хотят добиться хороших результатов, Дженсен не должен пытаться мастурбировать или с кем-то трахаться — Джаред считал, что это нивелирует промежуточный результат. Поэтому Дженсен чувствовал себя раздражённым, но условия нарушать не стал.

Следующий сеанс прошёл приблизительно так же, и Дженсен всё острее осознавал, что нужно что-то предпринять. Он не мог определить чувство, беспокоившее его, оно было слишком сложным — с одной стороны, Джаред ему безусловно нравился, с другой — Дженсен не хотел создавать неловкую ситуацию. Между ними отчётливо чувствовалось напряжение, и Дженсен видел, что нравится Джареду, тот совершенно этого не скрывал. Но терапия потихоньку давала результаты, и Дженсен был рад, что выполнял просьбы Джареда безукоризненно. Ему нравилось понимать, что они нащупали правильный путь и проблема скоро будет решена. И он сможет… Сможет, конечно. Уже и сейчас может, пожалуй. Но Дженсен плохо представлял себе, как опять появится на пороге ночного клуба, пройдёт к стойке и закажет пиво или виски, высматривая кого-нибудь подходящего для приятного вечера, а после и ночи. Потому что всё настойчивей его одолевала мысль о свидании с Джаредом. Два или три раза они пили кофе в той самой кофейне напротив клиники, и обоим было очень хорошо. Так хорошо, что хозяйке приходилось деликатно выставлять их за дверь — они были последними посетителями, а на улице уже стоял глубокий вечер. 

Дженсен почти решился прощупать почву, когда Джаред предложил попробовать гидромассаж, а потом, если Дженсен решит продолжать, ещё что-нибудь действенное и индивидуальное. Поэтому Дженсену пришлось отложить разговор на самый конец сеанса — ему не хотелось, чтобы они с Джаредом испытывали неловкость, если что-то пойдёт не так. Пока Дженсен раздевался, Джаред ждал за перегородкой, не желая его смущать. Он оставил за Дженсеном выбор — остаться в трусах или снять с себя всё полностью. Немного поколебавшись, Дженсен всё же стянул трусы, шагнул в ванну и стал лицом к стене.

— Я готов, — позвал он Джареда.

Больше всего на свете Дженсену хотелось бы сейчас видеть выражение лица Джареда — он готов был поклясться, что Джаред покраснел. Но так или иначе, Джаред возник у него за спиной и снял с крепления душевую насадку на гибком шланге.

— Скажи мне, если будет некомфортно, хорошо? — попросил он, направляя на ноги Дженсена струи очень тёплой воды.

— Всё отлично, — совершенно искренне сказал Дженсен.

Всё отлично, кроме того, что член упирался в кафельную стену. Впрочем, это было отлично само по себе.

Джаред принялся поливать плечи и спину Дженсена, то приближая, то удаляя насадку, и упругие, ритмично толкающие струи заставили Дженсена дышать поверхностно и часто. Его разморило и разнежило под приятно горячей водой, и очень захотелось, чтобы Джаред к нему прикоснулся. Сам не веря, что делает это, Дженсен повернулся лицом к Джареду, не успевшему отвести душ, и струи воды хлестнули Дженсену в грудь, стекая по животу и щекотно обтекая полностью вставший член.

— О, — с непонятной интонацией сказал Джаред, — ты хочешь о чём-то попросить меня?

«Ехидный засранец». Но вслух Дженсен сказал другое:

— Устойчивый результат. Ты ведь об этом говорил?

— Да, — с лёгкой запинкой кивнул Джаред, — ты хочешь, чтобы мы…

«Ну давай, скажи это!»

— Чтобы мы перешли к более… акцентированным процедурам?

— Хочу, — осклабился Дженсен.

Джаред длинно выдохнул и выключил воду.

— Что ж, — сказал он, окидывая Дженсена взглядом с головы до ног, — давай перейдём, если ты этого желаешь.

— А что это будет? — наконец догадался поинтересоваться Дженсен.

— Займёмся твоим членом, — любезно улыбнулся Джаред, и теперь настала очередь Дженсена подбирать челюсть с пола, — вплотную. Если ты готов идти до конца. Готов?

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Дженсен. Без колебаний и с предвкушением.

Пожалуй, входя в кабинет Джареда в этот раз, Дженсен всё же немного нервничал. Поговорить с ним после сеанса он так и не решился — они закончили на такой ноте, что Дженсен думал только о том, как бы не спустить раньше времени. Но Джареду удалось настроить его на более серьёзный лад, и Дженсен, как всегда, чётко и добросовестно выполнил полученные инструкции: несколько дней не ел мяса, не пил кофе (очень, очень хотелось), даже помедитировал перед сном; а перед сеансом сделал очистительную клизму и честно переборол желание быстро, бездумно отдрочить.  
Так что сейчас, сбрасывая джинсы и футболку, Дженсен думал о том, что Джареду стоит сегодня очень постараться. Скорее всего, это было просто нервное — до сих пор Джаред не разочаровывал Дженсена, можно было не сомневаться в том, что и в этот раз всё пройдёт отлично. Тем более Дженсен был решительно настроен на то, чтобы пригласить Джареда на свидание. Обязательно.

Джаред выглядел сосредоточенным. 

— Мне хочется, чтобы ты максимально почувствовал своё тело, — сказал он, глядя Дженсену в глаза, — если ты не возражаешь, начнём, как всегда, с лёгкого массажа и душа, а дальше посмотрим по твоему настроению.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Дженсен, — зря я так готовился, что ли.

— Не зря, конечно, — улыбнулся Джаред. 

Тёплая вода привычно настроила на приятные мысли, и Дженсен перестал нервничать. Стоило Джареду положить руки ему на плечи и мягко огладить мокрую кожу — член встал сразу и накрепко. Такой мгновенной реакции Дженсен не ожидал. Он не удержал лёгкий возглас от неожиданности, и Джаред, конечно же, всё понял.

— Повернись ко мне, — попросил он негромко.

Дженсен повернулся, страстно мечтая только об одном: кончить. Сейчас же. Джаред выключил воду и с нажимом провёл большими пальцами по шее Дженсена с двух сторон, от мочек ушей до ключиц. Член запульсировал, а потом стало немного легче, словно ослабло давление внизу живота.

— Всё получается быстрее, чем я думал, — сказал Джаред чуть смущённо, — но раз так, внесём небольшие коррективы.

Дженсену, кажется, было уже всё равно, он ждал хоть каких-то действий. 

Джаред усадил его на небольшой выступ у торца ванны (наверняка на нём было приятно сидеть, когда ванна заполнялась водой) и спросил, присев на корточки и положив руки Дженсену на колени:

— Ты не возражаешь, если я побрею тебя?

— Н-но… я брился… вроде, — ответил Дженсен, проведя рукой по лицу.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Джаред, — не здесь.

И указал взглядом вниз.

Дженсен мгновенно покраснел.

— Для максимальной чувствительности кожи, — пояснил Джаред.

— Тогда давай, наверное, — согласился Дженсен.

Он расставил колени и с любопытством наблюдал, как Джаред выдавливает на пальцы из баллончика остро пахнущий гель для бритья.  
От первого прикосновения бритвы к телу Дженсен поёжился. Оно не было неприятным, но заставило насторожиться. Джаред делал всё мягко — аккуратными движениями сбривал волосы на лобке и в паху, тут же протирая гладкую кожу маленьким полотенцем, смоченным тёплой водой. Дженсена опять разморило, охватило истомой. Особенно когда Джаред лёгкими движениями лезвия сбрил волосы на мошонке, чуть придерживая её пальцами. Дженсен уже не мог сказать наверняка, что он чувствует. Это было приятно, даже очень приятно. Неловкость давно отступила, осталось только желание. Открыв глаза, Дженсен наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Джареда. Слова не понадобились — Джаред всё увидел сам.

— Повернись спиной, пожалуйста, — попросил Джаред.

Дженсен, разомлевший от тепла и прикосновений, сполз на дно ванны и встал на локти и колени. Он не покраснел, потому что покраснеть ещё больше было просто невозможно. Но ожидание продолжения уже ничуть не нервировало его. Джаред легко надавил ладонью ему на спину, Дженсен послушно выгнулся и почувствовал, как пальцы Джареда, покрытые вспененным гелем, скользят по ложбинке между ягодиц. Потом, придерживая Дженсена за поясницу, Джаред аккуратно снял лезвием волоски вокруг ануса — Дженсен едва чувствовал эти прикосновения. Ничего подобного с ним никогда не делали. Даже не потому, что он не позволил бы, скорее, ни с кем из партнёров никогда не доходило до такой степени открытости. Партнёров? Дженсен хмыкнул про себя. По свежевыбритой коже полилась тёплая вода, и от возбуждения вспыхнуло перед глазами. Дженсен быстро перевернулся обратно, но Джаред придержал его за плечо, улыбаясь:

— Не так скоро, ковбой! Мы только начали, помнишь?

Дженсен хотел огрызнуться, но застыл, глядя на Джареда: тот был полностью обнажён и блестел от воды. Или испарины? Разбираться Дженсен, конечно же, не стал, потому что член у Джареда стоял, крепко и тяжело, и вызывал сильно желание прикоснуться. Ну, как минимум.

— Ты… — протянул Дженсен, но Джаред перебил:

— Могу себя контролировать. Я не страдаю, не переживай, — фыркнул он смешливо и стал выглядеть совсем мальчишкой, — мы пока занимаемся тобой и только тобой. Усаживайся поудобнее.

Дженсен сглотнул и сел на тёплое дно ванны.

— Нет, — покачал головой Джаред, — так не пойдёт. Давай-ка туда, где ты и был.

Возразить Дженсен не успел — Джаред подхватил его под мышки и почти поднял в воздух, аккуратно усадив на выступ. На мгновение его лицо оказалось совсем близко, и очень захотелось… Но Дженсен сказал себе, что это лишь реакция на неожиданное прикосновение. Хотя поцеловать хотелось всё равно.

— Вот так, — сказал Джаред, — разрывая прикосновение, — давай продолжим.

Он уселся в ногах у Дженсена, скрестив лодыжки (Дженсен тщательно старался не смотреть туда, где член Джареда, тёмно-розовый, с красной от прилива крови головкой, прижимается к его смуглому плоскому животу), отрегулировал душ до небольшой струи и принялся поливать, водя кругами, свежевыбритую мошонку. У Дженсена перехватило дыхание. Кажется, Джаред сам слегка потерял концентрацию — он приблизил душевую насадку максимально, совсем сузил амплитуду и, непроизвольно приоткрыв рот, смотрел, как вода хлещет по тонкой, очень чувствительной после бритья порозовевшей коже мошонки, подтянувшейся и покрывшейся пупырышками. Щёки у Джареда, к удовлетворению Дженсена, пылали, словно маков цвет. Но сдаваться он не собирался. Дженсен оказался прав в самом начале — это была пыточная, а не процедурная, а в орудие пытки Джаред мог превратить всё что угодно. Он отложил душ на дно ванны, и вода полилась по ногам тёплой волной. Джаред тряхнул головой, приводя себя в чувства, и потянулся за бутылочкой массажного масла. Но выдавливать на руку не стал — перевернул над твёрдым членом Дженсена и принялся ронять по одной капле. Дженсен едва удержался от того, чтобы не застучать зубами, будто в ознобе, — каждая капля, стекающая по горячей мокрой коже, ощущалась так, словно по многострадальному члену вели пальцами или языком. У Дженсена вырвался тихий ноющий звук.

— П-понял, — с лёгкой запинкой сказал Джаред, — идём дальше. Можно? — спросил он, глядя снизу вверх, скользнув пальцами под мошонку.

— И побыстрее! — рявкнул Дженсен, откидываясь на бортик ванны и удерживаясь за него руками. Он уже не понимал, для чего вся эта канитель — цель была достигнута, член стоял так, что опасаться можно было лишь одного — как бы не кончить от неосторожного прикосновения.

Джаред глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, едва коснулся пальцами сжатого входа и… вдруг скользнул внутрь — туго, но плавно. Вскрикнувший Дженсен понял, что пальцы у Джареда полностью покрыты маслом и… что он сам просто был готов впустить его. Джаред прошептал, очень тихо и хрипло, но Дженсен услышал:

— Знаешь, какой ты внутри? Скользкий и шёлковый. Сожми меня, как можешь сильно.

Дженсен подчинился, словно загипнотизированный, — сжал мышцами длинные пальцы Джареда, чувствуя их очень ярко, и Джаред зашипел сквозь зубы, а потом пробормотал, явно задыхаясь:

— Такими темпами мне придётся взять небольшой перерыв. 

Дженсен, возбуждённый до звона в ушах, всё же довольно хмыкнул: выдержка у Джареда не была железной. Но его целеустремлённости можно было позавидовать. Всё же Дженсен посмотрел вниз, махнув рукой на собственный запрет, и понял, что хочет член Джареда глубоко в себя. Чтобы твёрдая тёмно-розовая головка раскрыла мышцы, продавила сфинктер и вошла внутрь туго и горячо. Чтоб Джаред взял его как можно глубже и кончил внутрь, и чтоб потом можно было почувствовать, как вытекает сперма, делая бёдра скользкими.

Но Джаред заставил его ненадолго вынырнуть из горячих, почти воплотившихся в жизнь фантазий — выбрался из ванны, как был, голый прошлепал к кулеру и принёс Дженсену стакан холодной воды. Потом напился сам и вернулся, всем своим видом являя картину адского искушения. Он протянул Дженсену руку, помогая перешагнуть через бортик, губы у него были прикушены, а глаза сощурены. 

— Перерыв? — спросил он негромко, и ноздри у него раздулись, будто у жеребца. 

Дженсен был уверен в том, что Джаред просто дразнит его из чистого упрямства. Возможно, конечно, он на самом деле пытался дать им обоим передышку, потому что происходившее в комнате последние полчаса на терапию походило мало. Вообще не походило, если честно. Поэтому дипломатию Дженсен отбросил к чёрту вместе с хорошими манерами.

— Я сейчас потеряю сознание от перевозбуждения и не почувствую, как кончил, — сказал он веско, — будет обидно. Никакого перерыва.

И сжал обеими руками твёрдые ягодицы Джареда.

— Хорошо, — хрипло протянул Джаред, и Дженсен полетел на ковёр от подсечки — движение было молниеносным, и отреагировать Дженсен не успел. Вернее, даже не собирался.

Джаред приземлился сверху, впечатался в него всем телом, на миг вжался членом в пах (Дженсен едва не взвыл), и Дженсену показалось, что Джаред его сейчас поцелует. Но на губах осталось лишь тепло дыхания, а Джаред сполз вниз и раскрыл его бёдра, настойчиво надавливая ладонями.

Джаред сделал все именно так, как хотел Дженсен: сначала ласкал гладко выбритый, слишком чувствительный после водных процедур анус, надавливал посильнее, цеплял изнутри, сгибая пальцы; потом сполз пониже и, попросив взглядом разрешение (боже, конечно же Дженсен дал), прикоснулся к мошонке горячими губами и надавил кончиком высунутого языка на чуть припухшие складочки увлажнённого маслом входа.

— Ты… уверен? — прохрипел Дженсен, нечеловеческим усилием заставляя себя на секунду вынырнуть в реальный мир. Он сам не верил, что способен остановить Джареда в такую минуту.

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Джаред пылающими губами, удобнее раскрывая его бёдра и подпирая его колено плечом, — ты помнишь — мы видели анализы друг друга. Но если захочешь меня остановить…

Дженсен замотал головой. Да и об анализах он сейчас точно не думал. Пусть даже это было опрометчиво.

— Тогда смотри, — Джаред, по-прежнему глядя ему в глаза, мягко пропустил в горло его член.

Дженсен не понимал, как не кончил в ту же секунду. Но Джаред двигал головой, позволяя члену Дженсена скользить у себя во рту, слюна просачивалась наружу, тягуче стекая по мошонке, когда головка плотно входила в глотку, и Дженсен уже не мог разобрать — хрипит от этого Джаред или он сам. Когда твёрдый член продрало первым импульсом и раздутая головка вытолкнула прозрачную смазку, Дженсен, вытянувшийся в струнку, приготовился кончить, но Джаред без предупреждения выпустил его член изо рта и, на секунду сдавив губами мошонку, как мог глубоко продавил языком скользкие складочки ануса. Дженсен закричал, сгибаясь напополам: член остался твёрдым, раздроченная простата горела, внутри всё пульсировало, а от вылизывающего и толкающегося внутрь языка темнело в глазах.

Джаред вздёрнул его, ничего не соображающего, на ноги и поставил лицом к зеркалу. Собственный вид поразил Дженсена: взгляд у него был дикий, волосы взъерошены, член и соски — торчком, мышцы напряжены, словно полчаса таскал железо в тренажёрке. 

У Джареда вид был ничуть не лучше, но двигался он куда увереннее. Он огладил спину Дженсена, уселся сзади на корточки и вдруг крепко куснул Дженсена за ягодицу. Возмутиться Дженсен не успел — Джаред, придерживая его одной рукой, другой протолкнул ему что-то между ног, по ощущениям — твёрдое и круглое.

— Ч-что это? — запинаясь, спросил Дженсен.

Джаред опустил руку вниз, и Дженсен увидел в зеркале небольшой массажёр на толстой ручке, увенчанный крупным шариком из бледно-зелёного нефрита.

— Одно из моих орудий пытки, — сообщил Джаред и вдвинул шарик обратно внутрь. 

Дженсену хватило двух движений — твёрдый шарик проехался туда и обратно по разбухшей простате, и Дженсен, уже не сдерживаясь, с воплем кончил, выплеснувшись далеко перед собой — успел только заметить, как струя спермы, вытолкнувшаяся из потемневшей головки, упала на зеркало. После этого глаза у него закрылись сами собой, а колени подогнулись. Джаред хрипло дышал сзади, всё ещё поддерживая его.

— К чёрту, — сказал Дженсен, едва отдышавшись. 

Теперь спиной на ковёр полетел Джаред — Дженсену для этого не пришлось даже поворачиваться, он просто упал на Джареда, лишая его равновесия.

Джаред упал, с готовностью распластываясь по ковру и раскидывая в стороны руки. Вид у него был ужасно довольный. У Дженсена промелькнула какая-то смутная мысль, но тут же пропала: сейчас его больше всего привлекал твёрдый член Джареда.  
Нефритовый массажёр раздразнил слишком сильно, и одного оргазма было очень мало. Дженсен оседлал Джареда, едва прикоснувшись рукой к его члену — понимал, что не стоит трогать его лишний раз. Поэтому просто опустился на него сверху, постанывая от сладко раскрывающей сфинктер и плотно скользящей по стенкам головки. Но предосторожности оказались тщетны — Джаред кончил, едва Дженсен коснулся задницей его бёдер. Он сдавленно ахнул, хватая Дженсена за предплечья, и Дженсен ощутил восхитительно долгую и сильную пульсацию члена внутри. 

— Подожди, подожди, — быстро и сбивчиво попросил Джаред, — сейчас, дай мне минуту.

— Сколько угодно, — расплылся в улыбке Дженсен, приподнимаясь и опускаясь так, чтобы ставший менее упругим член не выскользнул наружу.

— М-м, — промычал Джаред, — хорошо.

— Мне тоже, чувак, — честно признался Дженсен, двигаясь всё быстрее.

Член внутри опять отвердел, и можно было вовсю крутить задницей, не опасаясь. Джаред приподнялся, поддерживая Дженсена за бёдра, и тоже задвигался навстречу ему.

— Сможешь ещё раз? — Дженсен обхватил его за шею, не позволяя положить голову на ковёр.

— Запросто, — улыбнулся Джаред с вызовом, — а ты?

— Смотря как ты постараешься, — ответил Дженсен в тон ему.

— Хорошо, — Джаред опять откинулся на ковёр, упёрся руками посильнее и принялся вколачиваться в Дженсена быстро и сильно.

Он поднял голову и закрыл глаза, даже губы сжал от напряжения.  
Дженсен случайно бросил взгляд в зеркало, да так и прикипел: он видел запрокинутое лицо Джареда, его напряжённые плечи и вцепившиеся в светлый ворс ковра пальцы, и видел самого себя, абсолютно обнажённого, мокрого от пота и воды, гарцующего на твёрдом члене Джареда. Ощущать его внутри и видеть себя при этом было очень странно и… очень хорошо.

— Кончу сейчас тебе на живот, — предупредил Дженсен, чувствуя, как член опять продёргивает сокращениями мышц, выталкивая наружу смазку.

Джаред не ответил, только всхлипнул. Дженсен сжал его член особенно сильно, наблюдая в зеркало, как на живот Джареду потекла вязкая жидкость — сначала прозрачная, потом мутная. Он ёрзал на члене, подавался бёдрами вперёд, и, когда головка внутри утыкалась в перевозбуждённую простату, жидкости становилось всё больше, в углублении пупка Джареда уже скопилась небольшая лужица.

— Не стесняйся, — прохрипел Джаред, — я сейчас тоже… А-а! — закричал он, не закончив фразу, и Дженсен второй раз ощутил это — когда Джаред кончал, член у него пульсировал ощутимо сильно.

От этой пульсации Дженсена накрыло ещё одной волной, и теперь струя спермы обожгла уретру, выплеснувшись Джареду на грудь.

— Всё, — сообщил Дженсен, падая прямо на Джареда.

Он чувствовал, что член выскользнул, и под задницей у него основательная лужа спермы.

— Это всё, на что ты способен, жеребец? — осведомился Джаред.

— А сам? — лениво спросил Дженсен.

— Могу ещё раз, — сказал Джаред, и Дженсен со смесью ужаса и восторга ощутил, что член у него опять стоит.

— Ну ничего себе, — пробормотал Дженсен.

— Ты тоже кончишь, — пообещал Джаред, переворачивая Дженсена на спину.

Не то чтобы Дженсен собирался возражать, ему нравилось ощущать внутри член Джареда, но и себя он знал хорошо. Поэтому положил руки под голову и с улыбкой наблюдал, как раскрасневшийся, пышущий жаром мокрый Джаред приподнимает его бёдра, укладывает задницей себе на колени и уверенно вдавливает член в слегка раздражённый анус. Дженсен думал, что ему будет больно, но Джаред двигался так размеренно, что вскоре Дженсена опять охватило приятное щекочущее чувство. Член встал, и Джаред принялся мягко ласкать пальцами бритую мошонку, улыбаясь и глядя Дженсену в глаза.

— Я сейчас кончу внутрь, — сказал он, почти не сбиваясь, — а потом отсосу тебе. Хочешь?

Ответить Дженсен не успел — Джаред кончил, постанывая и рефлекторно сжимая его мошонку. Потом, как и обещал, выскользнул наружу и приласкал языком головку, самым кончиком проезжаясь по чуть вывернувшейся щели уретры. Расслабил горло и пропустил член очень глубоко, изнутри оглаживая его языком. Дженсен длинно выдохнул, изливаясь внутрь, в горячую вибрирующую глотку. Это было слишком. 

— Я теперь год кончить не смогу, — расслабленно сказал Дженсен, когда Джаред поднялся, отёр рот ладонью и устроился рядом с ним на ковре.

— Завтра кончишь, — заявил Джаред, щекоча дыханием ухо Дженсена, — хочешь мою задницу?

— Паршивец, — бессильно выругался Дженсен.

— Вставишь мне, — продолжил Джаред, легонько целуя мочку уха Дженсена, — и я тоже кончу без рук. Хочу твой член внутрь. Чтоб ты кончил в меня.

Дженсен повернулся к нему и посмотрел серьёзно, хоть это и стоило усилий.

— Что, — невинно улыбнулся Джаред, — хочешь спросить, не моя ли это обычная практика?

Обескураженный Дженсен не нашёлся, что сказать, и Джаред рассмеялся:

— До этого, как правило, не доходит.

Дженсен приподнялся на локте и уставился на Джареда.

— О-о! Подкатывал я к тебе, понимаешь? — прыснул Джаред, — думал уже — не сработает. Ты мне нравишься. Очень. Сразу понравился.

Дженсену стало легко. Он так или иначе пригласил бы Джареда на свидание, но то, что сейчас Джаред сказал ему, в корне меняло дело. Потому что это было взаимно и очень, очень радовало Дженсена.

— Кстати о работе, — притворно нахмурился Дженсен, — ты увольняешься.

— Тиран, — вздохнул Джаред, — деспот.

— Да, — важно кивнул Дженсен.

— Я уже уволился, — сказал Джаред просто, — еще вчера.

— Чёрт! — едва не подскочил Дженсен, — я же не думал… Извини, я…

— Не парься, — беспечно махнул рукой Джаред, — я бы в любом случае не остался здесь после такого. И вообще… эта работа была своего рода перезагрузкой. Тем более я не стал бы трахаться с пациентом. Ну и потом… это помещение я арендую сам, так что официально — это не территория клиники, а частная территория.

— То есть, — уточнил Дженсен, во время пространной речи Джареда испытавший целую гамму эмоций, — ты хочешь сказать, что это было свидание?

— Ну, можно сказать и так, — просиял Джаред.

— Нет, — покачал головой Дженсен, — не пойдет.

— Почему?!

— Ну, во-первых, мы должны есть мороженое и целоваться в парке, а раздеваться уже потом.

— А холодное пиво и стейки вместо мороженого тебя устроят?

— Устроят, — легко согласился Дженсен, но после спросил более серьёзным тоном:

— А специальность у тебя есть, крутой профи? — всё же его беспокоило, что Джареду придётся оставить эту работу.

— Я преподаватель литературы, — ответил Джаред совершенно ангельским голосом.

— Нет-нет, в школу ты точно не пойдешь, — безапелляционно заявил Дженсен.

— Знал бы, что пробужу в тебе такое чудовище, — не стал бы брить тебе яйца, — горько вздохнул Джаред.

Дженсен слегка хлопнул его по губам:

— Поздно!

— Но ты и есть зеленоглазое чудовище, — улыбнулся Джаред, проводя рукой по его щеке, — так и не понял ничего?

— Не дави меня интеллектом, — постарался сказать Дженсен сурово, но невольно улыбнулся в ответ, — я помню Шекспира. Но что я должен был понять?

— Ты так и не понял, почему у тебя не вставал на случайных партнёров? Тебе было скучно трахаться с теми, кто нужен был только для здоровья, для поддержания формы. Тебе нужно было чувствовать отдачу. Взаимность.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что с твоей стороны это был чистый альтруизм? 

— Нет. Я в тебя влюбился, сразу. Это было непрофессионально, и я с каждым сеансом решался сказать тебе, но…

— Значит всё это было просто попыткой развести меня на секс?

— Попыткой вылечить тебя. Заметь, успешной.

— Ты не умеешь лгать, — усмехнулся Дженсен.

— Ладно, — не стал отпираться Джаред, — но ведь попытка действительно оказалась успешной. Потому что ты тоже в меня…

— Заткнись, мелкий засранец, — проворчал Дженсен, мгновенно опрокидывая Джареда на пол борцовским захватом и закрывая ему рот поцелуем.

Разумеется, Джаред, распластанный на полу и увлечённо отвечающий на поцелуй, не выказал абсолютно никаких признаков неудовольствия.


End file.
